Saved By Hyung-nim!
by Angel-Age54
Summary: Plot Twist! Go Mi Nam (Nyu) actually... Well does drown (accidental suicide) herself, from trying to hide her real gender from the crew.


_**.Plot Twist: Go Mi Nam (Nyu) actually... Well does drown herself, from trying to hide her real gender from the crew.**_

Hwang Tae Kyung comes out to see where Go Mi Nam went. He finds her clothes but doesn't see her. He finally sees bubbles from the pool. "What will you do, Go Mi Nam? You will be caught by all, here." He whispers to himself.

 _If I get out now, it will be all over. I have to endure this. I can feel losing myself._ I think to myself.

Tae Kyung looks at his watch. "It's been much longer than one minute. How much longer will you withstand it? "He whispers to himself again. Another fifteen to thirty seconds go by. "Go Mi Nam, do you want to die?" He says to himself so lowly that no one can hear him.

 _Mother Superior, as long as I can... I have to withstand it as long as I can._ I think to myself once more.

She has a breath left before she has no more air in her lungs.

A crew member finally found the missing equipment. A different crew member has to says something to Tae Kyung. "Hwang Tae Kyung, what are you doing? Not coming? Let's go!" Tae Kyung tells the crew member that he is coming. The crew members are finally gone. Kyung dives into the water to save Go Mi Nam.

I can see something. _Mother Superior, somebody is coming down for me. Is he an angel?_ I breath one more breath. I finally see nothing. All I can see is nothing, it just pitch black. I feel like a sponge.

Tae Kyung finally gets to her and grabs her hand. He gets closer and grabs her arms and starts shaking her. In his mind he is yelling/screaming her name, hoping for a response. Go Mi Nam doesn't respond. Nothing happens. He grabs her by the waist and swims up. He gets her and himself out of the pool. He puts her on the ground. He shakes her again but this time he actually says her (brothers) name… No response. He checks for a pulse, but there isn't one. He checks for breathing, none. _Oh Shit! She is dead. I can't call 911. They will find out about her gender.… Time is the essence here! I have to do CPR on her to save her. SHIT! SHIT!_

He sends a text to the manager to come that it is an emergency. Good thing he had a pocket knife on him today. He cuts the wrapping that covers her chest. It was then he realizes what he said to her earlier how it wouldn't be worth looking at. He regrets saying it now. _I need to focus. CPR, now!_ He refocuses on the main task at hand.

He tilts her head to the side to let any water out from her mouth and nose. He puts her head back in the center. He pulls off his wet shirt and rolls it up; puts in under her head. He begins with breath resuscitation five times and then does chest compressions between fifteen to twenty times. He continues this process even when the manager shows up. Go Mi Nam finally coughs up water after the seventh time of the mouth resuscitation.

 _I can feel something on my chest and mouth. What is happening? What is going on?_ I start to cough up water, but I still see nothing. "Go Mi Nam, if you can hear me say something." Tae Kyung says. "I'm sorry." Is all I could say and slip back into nothing. _I feel like I am floating, flying sounds better. It's as if someone is carrying me._

"Manager Ma, we have to get her back in the dorm as fast as you can, before the others are there preferably. Also get the female stylist to come over so she can change her into some cloths." Hwang Tae Kyung says. _She needs to be safe. She is safe._ He grabs a blanket from one of the seats in Manager's Ma car. _She needs to be warm so she doesn't get hypothermia._

I wake up to a smell. _Mmmmmm, whatever that smell is, it is good._ I get up from the bed. I see that I am in my room. I thought about it and why I am here. I should be at the pool not here. I walk to the kitchen and see Shin Woo cooking. "Shin Woo- hyung, where is everyone?" I ask. "You're awake. That good to see. Everyone is out and about since we heard about your accident. You got to be more careful where you walk." He says to me. I think to myself. _Accident, there wasn't an accident. Why did he say I was in an accident?_ I go and get some food that Shin Woo made. After I did eat, Jeremy comes in and tells me to go and rest after the _accident_ that I had. I listen and go back to bed to rest more. _What accident are they talking about?_ I thought to myself.

Hwang Tae Kyung walks into her room to check in on her. She isn't there. He goes to his room for about five minutes to gather her things that he grabbed from the pool. Good thing he managed to get them in the dryer before the others came home.

I go into my room and change into more comfortable cloths than what I am wearing right now. _Seriously, who changed me into these kinds of cloths?_ I thought to myself. By the time I have finished changing I get out of the bathroom to see that Tae Kyung is in my room. "Do you need something Hyung-nim?" I ask. He hands over a bag on my bed and tells me that he is sorry. "I don't know why or what you are apologizing for and could you please explain to me why everyone thinks I was in an accident?" He looks at me and I can see the look on his face. . I can see the tell-tale signs of seriousness from his face. _This isn't good at all. What did I do to cause Hyung-nim to look at me like this?_

Tae Kyung looks at her. He has to tell her what really happened to her and to explain what he had to do in order to make everyone to thinks that she accidentally tripped into fountain water because of fans. "Okay, what exactly do you remember from the pool?" He asks her.

"I remember that I was in the water and holding onto my dear life not to be discovered by the crew. After a while, I guess I passed out or something because all I could see was nothing, just pitch blackness. Thought I did feel pressure on my chest and mouth, but I didn't know if that was real or just something that I imagined."

He felt this was going to be a long night but it was going to be awhile in order to explain what really happened to her. "Okay, then. Please sit down, I need to explain what happened to you, but don't get mad or anything, because what really happened was to protect you and your gender, got it?" He states to her.

I sit down on my bed to actually let his words sink in. It finally dawns on me that I actually (almost) killed myself for my own brother. "So then what really happened after I practically killed myself?" I ask in a concerned voice. He starts with what was happening outside the pool while I was still alive at the time.

"Once I found out where you were. I actually just stood there doing nothing just talking to myself until the crew left. That is when I dove into the water to save you, but you were unresponsive by the time I got to you. So I grabbed you from the waist and got you out of the water. Turns out that you lost your consciousness by the time I got to you and that was why you were unresponsive. Anyway, I got both of us out of the water and set you to the ground. I checked your pulse and to see if you were breathing at all. You didn't have either. So in simple terms, I had to perform CPR on you, but I texted Manager Ma first."

I covered my chest. _So does this mean he saw my breasts? Did he have to take my wrapping off in order to do CPR on me?_

"By your reaction, I can tell what kind of questions are running in your head. First off yes I did have to take the wrapping off in order to perform CPR on you correctly and yes to see, uhm, your, uhm, breasts." _Is he blushing? Am I seeing this correctly? H_ e _is actually blushing because he saw a girl's wrack, no not any wrack, but my wrack. How in the hell am I supposed to react after hearing all of this?_ I take a few deep breaths. He sits down beside me and hands me the bag.

"I grabbed your cloths that were on the floor and also got you another, uhm, wrapping for, uhm, your chest." I can see that he is still blushing. I smile at the fact that he is blushing. "Why are you smiling?" He asks.

"Oh, thanks for saving my life. Smiling, who's smiling, I just thought that even though if it wasn't out of thought, thank you for taking care of me and also getting me another wrapping. Sorry if it was a burden for you…What about the accident then? Why does everyone think that I was in an accident?"

He looks at me. "I said that you fell into fountain water because of fans... Some fans supposedly made you fall into the fountain water by accident." _Ahh, that makes sense then._ "I am going to lay back down, please leave."

Hwang Tae Kyung leaves her room and goes towards his. Thankfully no one stopped him or questioned him. He is thankful that no one has to know about this besides him, her and the manager. He goes to take a shower after a couple long days covering for Go Mi Nam. At the same time, he can't forget her wrack. He starts to blush without knowing.

He starts to shake his head to try to forget about the wrack that he had saw just a few days ago. It is quite hard to keep his mind elsewhere. He starts to work on the current song. He has all of the lyrics, now he just needs to start working with some of the other instruments to get what he imagines the sound would be like that is in his head.

He wakes up in front of the piano. "I must have fallen asleep while working on the song. He stretches his arms and gets up from the long night that he had. He gets up and changes cloths for another day. He smells something really good from the kitchen.

I wake up to sunlight in my eyes. I feel much better than the last few days. I get up and change into some warmer cloths. I go into the kitchen to see no Shin Woo cooking. I look at the time and realize that I am wake before anyone else. _Ahhh, I have time to take a shower!_ I hop into the shower shedding the cloths that I put on. _Ahhh, this shower feels so good. I feel much better now!_ I hop put of the shower and shake my hair into a towel. I wipe myself dry and then hop back into the warm clothes that I shed from before.

I got into the kitchen and realize that everyone is still in bed. It finally dawns on me that no one has had my cooking before. I start to make breakfast for everyone then. I make sure not to add shrimp for Hyung-nim. Shin Woo comes out first and smells the good food that I am making. "What smells so good that it wakes me up?" I make an "o" expression into front of him and then smile. I give him a plate of food along with a piece of toast and fork for him. I also serve him a cup of hot tea. I continue to cook.

After he finishes his plate Jeremy is coming out of the shower. "You cooking food woke me up. It was a nice and pleasant surprise to wake up too." I serve his plate with a piece toast and a cup of orange juice. I go back to cooking. I fix myself a plate along with Hyung-nim's plate. Hyung-nim finally comes out from his room. I still can't look him the eye because he saw my wrack.

"What smells so good?" He asks. I just set his plate in front of him. He looks at me surprised and thanks me. I gave him a cup of water. I sit down with a cup of warm milk. It just Hyung-nim and I that are sitting down; eating away while the other two have already left for the day. "Today is your last day from the accident. Just letting you know after today that you will be very busy again."


End file.
